Repost: Jill's Escape of an Endless Nightmare
by Nephylim
Summary: Altered version of Resident Evil 3, but from Jill's point-of-view.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about resident evil 3, but from Jill's point-of-view and it will be different at certain parts. Originally, when I first did this story, I changed everyone's names and the place where this was located, but I decided to change all of it back. So, in same places I may forget to change the names back to what they originally were. Just point those mistakes to me. Thanks.  
  
I don't own any RE characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jill, you made it. I thought you were." Chris said, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"I'm fine, but it was hell trying to get out of the city." Jill said.  
  
"What happened? Why did it take you so long?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story."  
  
I was running as fast as possible with my gun loaded and ready to fire. The monster was after me and only me. He was huge, deformed, and gaining on me every time I looked back.  
  
I was able to reach the gate that led to the police station. I made it through the gate, but the door to the police station was locked. I heard the gate opened. Thinking it was the beast; I turned around and fired. Luckily, the bullet missed my target because it was my old partner, Brad, with the key to the station. He started to walk toward me with the key, but he was cut short when the monster jumped over the fifteen feet gate.  
  
"It's Nemesis" Brad yelled. Nemesis grabbed Brad by the neck and raised him high into the air. In Nemesis' other hand there were purple and green tentacles with brownish-grayish acid dipping down them. Nemesis placed his hand on Brad's face and the tentacles went right through his head, killing him instantly. I was frozen in terror, knowing I would be next if I didn't get that station's key from Brad's dead body. Nemesis quickly turned and looked at me. I aimed my gun at the creature, but I couldn't pull the trigger. "Was it I or my gun?" I wondered as Nemesis charged toward me. Right before he punched me, I ducked out the way, and ran for the key.  
  
As I grabbed the key, Nemesis punched me in the back, causing me to fall on Brad's cold, lifeless body. Nemesis flipped me over and grabbed me by the neck. I looked at his right hand and I saw tentacles coming out his hand. I knew what was going to happened to me, so I tried to break free, but it was useless. I saw the tentacles getting closer to my face and then I realize that the gun was still in my hand. So I aimed and fired. The bullet barely damaged him, but it was enough for him to drop me. I grabbed the key, ran to the station.  
  
As soon as I locked the door, Nemesis started to beat on the door. Each hit sounded like thunder. Knowing I would be killed if I stayed here, I started looking for another exit. Every door except the entrance and a door in the far corner were boarded up. As I made my way to the door in the far corner, the beating stopped. Then I stopped to think, "Where the police officers are and why the doors are blocked off?" I pushed away the thoughts and decided to go through the door. What I saw on the other side of the door was three dead bodies and a zombie eating one of the dead bodies. I shot a bullet in his head for an immediate kill. I could tell Nemesis was here because how two of the three people died. I searched all the bodies and found a key and some bullets for my gun.  
  
Then I looked at the wall and saw the word that struck fear in my heart: STARS. The word STARS was written in blood. STARS-----Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. I used to work for them until after a "business meeting" involved the T-virus. T-virus is a very dangerous bioweapon that have gotten out of hand in this city. It can turn people into zombies and animals into monsters. Brad used to work for them, but he quit, just like me along with three other members. I believe Nemesis was sent here to kill all of us because we are part of the few who knows the truth of what's really happening. I don't know who or what Nemesis is, but if I didn't kill him, I would be hunted for the rest of my life.  
  
I decided to head to the STARS headquarters in the building. There was another door in the room. I went through it and ran up the stairs as my life depended on it. On the second floor was the STARS headquarters; I approach the door with caution. I used the key from the dead body downstairs. When I entered the room, I noticed paperwork had been thrown everywhere. The room was torn to pieces. I looked at my old desk. "I wish I never joined STARS. Now I must pay for my actions." I whispered.  
  
I noticed the radio equipment against the wall, so I ran over and tried to radio someone. "Special Task Force," a man answered. Overcome with joy that someone received my signal, I quickly answered back, "My name is Jill Valentine. I'm located at the RPD. I need a helicopter at the roof in five to ten minutes. Over." "We will try to get one over there, but downtown is swarming with zomb----..."  
  
"Dammit." I yelled after the radio went dead. Before I left the room, I searched the locker for supplies. There wasn't much left, but a sidepack, first aid spray, magnum with bullets, and a hammer. I took everything from the locker and exited the room. I ran around the corner to the door on the roof. The door was electronically locked, so I had to run back to the first floor computer to unlock it.  
  
As I ran down the stairs, I stopped and looked out the window. I saw people dying, zombies killing, and heard the screams of torture. I started to run down the stairs when something jumped through the window. It was Nemesis with a rocket launcher and he was aiming it toward me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK. End of chapter 1. Please R & R. I should have Chp 2 up before the end of next week. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is Jill's point-of-view of the events of RE3, but I changed up certain parts of the story.  
  
Continuing from the cliffhanger of Chp 1, here is Chp 2. Enjoy.  
  
None of the RE characters belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fortunately, the impact from Nemesis jumping through the window was strong enough to knock me down the stairs. I had to gather myself quickly before Nemesis shot me with a rocket. I was able to get up and run to the door, but I heard Nemesis take a shot at me. The rocket missed me by two inches and blew opened the door. I jumped through the door, or should I say hole in the wall.  
  
I was finally able to get to the computer in the lobby, but Nemesis came in and fired another rocket. I ducked out of the way, but the computer was destroyed. Before Nemesis was able to reload, I pulled out the hammer, and threw it at his only eye. I only had so many bullets and I didn't want to waste them now. I didn't check to see if the hammer hit Nemesis' eye, I just ran out the front doors. "I have to find a way to the roof", I thought to myself.  
  
I decided to go to the restaurant next to the station. I could get on the roof of the restaurant and jump to the fire escape on the side of the station. I ran as fast as I could to the restaurant, but all of a sudden I ran into a guy. "You have to get out of the city now." He demanded. I said, "I'm trying to get out of the city." I quickly explain the situation to the man. The station's doors blasted opened and Nemesis stepped out ready to kill me. The man and I started running to the restaurant's door. As we were running, the man told me his name was Carlos. We got into the restaurant and Carlos ran into the kitchen, saying he had an idea. He started mixing cleansers and cooking oils together. I helped him put them in containers and after we were finished, Carlos placed gunpowder in each container.  
  
"Who do you work for, the government?" I asked as he dropped the rest of the gunpowder in each container. "I work for Umbrella, it's a....." Before I gave Carlos time to finish his statement, I placed my gun to his temple. I calmly said, "You're the bastards that made the T-Virus! You're trying to....." Before I could finish, Nemesis came through the door. Carlos told me to go to the back and climb the ladder to the roof. Carlos stayed behind to set fire to the kitchen. After setting it on fire, Carlos quickly climbed the ladder and escaped from Nemesis. As soon as Carlos jumped to the fire escape, the restaurant exploded. When Carlos got to the roof of the police station, I placed my gun back to his temple. He quickly explained how the T-Virus was released into the city. He told me that Umbrella had become a battlefield. One side was trying to stop the outbreak and working on the cure for the virus. The other side wanted to control innocent people and they sent Nemesis after the members of STARS. Umbrella wanted us dead because of what we knew.  
  
Shortly after, the helicopter came and we got on it as fast as possible. When we got on the helicopter, Carlos told me the only way to receive the virus was to be bitten or injected by a creature infected with the virus. I decided to rest a little bit and calm my nerves. But for some reason, I couldn't relax, so I looked out the window toward the burning remains of the restaurant. I couldn't believe what I had seen.....Nemesis climbed out of the debris of the restaurant. He didn't have his rocket launcher, so he couldn't shoot us down.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to give Nemesis the pleasure of killing me. I decided to kill myself. I pulled out the magnum and placed the barrel to my temple. Carlos yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" I told him Nemesis survived the explosion and I wasn't going to have him kill me the same way as he killed Brad. Carlos pulled the gun away, but I wouldn't let him have it. We wrestled for the gun, but suddenly it went off. The bullet struck the pilot in the heart. His death was instant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 2. R&R. I should have Chp 3 up by the end of this or next week. 


	3. Chapter 3

Took awhile, but at least I finally got Chp 3 up. ^_^ This Jill's point-of- view of the events of RE3, but I changed up certain parts of the storyline.  
  
I don't own RE nor any of the characters. Now proceeding with Chp. 3.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My God...." I whispered to myself as I tried to get a hold of reality. Carlos got up and checked the pilot's body. The bullet went through the body and destroyed part of the controls for the helicopter. "Oh my god, we're going to crash!" I screamed. There were no parachutes, no one to call for help....nothing. Carlos yelled out, "I think I will be able to land us in the park, but it will be a bumpy landing." A minute later, we landed in the park, which was not far away from the city's train station. We decided to go to the train station and get train to work so we could escape.  
  
When we arrived there, someone called Carlos on his radio. It was his partner, Nicholai, telling him Umbrella's scientists were able to find a cure for the T-Virus. The cure was stored at the local hospital and we had to go get it. Carlos went to find out how to work the controls for the train while I went to turn on the power to the train. I found the control room and when I opened the door, I saw something that I didn't want to see again....Brad's dead body on the floor being eaten by rats. I quickly turn on the power to the train and left the room. Suddenly, I thought of something," What if Nemesis brought Brad's body here and he is hiding out somewhere?" I ran to the train before Nemesis decided to come out of hiding. I boarded the train and told Carlos to hurry up with the controls. He told me that the hospital was a few miles away from the station. I hoped we could get the cure and get the hell out of town as soon as possible.  
  
Five minutes later, the train started and knocked down the barricades that were blocking the exit. I decided to get my gun ready just in case Nemesis decided to make an appearance. A minute later, I heard a crash then followed by heavy footsteps coming from the back of the train. "Nemesis is about to come in here. Keep controlling the train, I'll handle Nemesis." I said quickly. I had remembered Nemesis only fights with his left arm so I had to try and stay on the right side of him. I prayed I was physically and mentally prepared for this battle. Without hesitation, I dashed into the back section of the train.  
  
He came through the top of the train without his rocket launcher. I fired two bullets at Nemesis then ran around him. He dashed toward me with great speed and grabbed me. Nemesis threw me against the wall, but I quickly recovered. Then I fired another bullet at his right shoulder. That shot had weakened him a little, so I figured that must be his weak point. I tried to fire again, but I was out of ammo. I looked above me and saw that massive hole Nemesis made in the ceiling earlier. I was able to climb up and through the hole before he got a hold on me. Trying my best to keep my balance, I remembered I still had my magnum. Just as I pulled it out, Nemesis jumped to the top of the train. I aimed for his feet, hoping I would knock Nemesis off the train. After the second shot, Nemesis fell out the train, but the recoil from the consecutive shots caused me to lose my balance and fall off the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chp 3. Hopefully, I will have Chp 4 up soon. Until then, R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I finished this chapter faster than I thought. Oh well..  
  
I don't own RE nor any of the characters. Now proceeding with Chp. 4.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luckily, I grabbed onto the edge of the train's roof. As I pulled myself up, I lost my grip and started to fall. Fortunately, Carlos climbed to the top right before I slipped and was able to grab my wrist when I lost my grip. He pulled me up and we climbed back into the train.  
  
A few minutes later, Carlos used the emergency brake to stop the train. We looked at a map of the city to find out how to get to the hospital from where we were. "We have to go through the courtyard to get to the hospital." I said. Carlos replied, "Let's stop by at the Clock Tower in the courtyard. Some of my teammates left supplies there." We exited the train and took us about twenty minutes to get to the Clock Tower. After we arrived there, Carlos went to get supplies while I went to find the small chapel in the tower. Took me about three minutes to find the small chapel. I walked up to the altar, kneel down, and pray for a while.  
  
After praying, I left the chapel and went upstairs to the terrace. When I got there, Nemesis was waiting for me. I noticed a spotlight to my left and a puddle of water he was standing in. I ran over to the spotlight, pulled the cord connected to it, and tossed it into the puddle of water. I didn't stick around as Nemesis was being electrocuted. I wasn't even sure if that would have killed him. I left the terrace and rushed down the stairs. At the base of the stairs, I ran into Carlos and told him Nemesis was here. Carlos gave me plenty of ammo for my magnum and a knife. As we started to leave the Clock Tower, crows broke through the windows and tried to attack us. Carlos told me to go on ahead to the hospital and he would handle the crows.  
  
I went outside and started to run toward the hospital when Nemesis jumped in front of me. He shot a tentacle at me and it went straight into my right shoulder. I felt him inject me with the T-virus. I felt so weak, but I knew I had to fight. I pulled out my magnum and shot at Nemesis once. Then I ran around him and shot two more times. When I tried to run again, Nemesis caught me. He raised me into the air and threw me to the ground. I tried to recover, but it was useless. The T-virus was starting to spread throughout my battered body. Nemesis lifted me off the ground again, slammed me into the Clock Tower's wall and threw me on the grass.  
  
My magnum flew out of my hand after I landed on the grass and my shoulder was dislocated from the impact of the slam. When I looked up, Nemesis was standing over me.....ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chp 4. If I am lucky, I'll have Chp 5 up here just as fast as Chp 4. Until then R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I didn't mean to take so long with Chp 5, but I had other fanfic ideas that I wanted to get out of my head first before I continued this. Well, on with the show.  
  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Carlos fired his assault rifle at Nemesis until he left. Carlos ran over to me and asked, "What happened?" "My right shoulder is dislocated and Nemesis infected me with the T-Virus." I said weakly. Carlos relocated my shoulder and carried me into the Clock Tower. He took me to the chapel and laid me down on the altar.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital to get the cure...ok?" Carlos said with concern in his voice.  
  
I couldn't say anything; I just slightly nodded to let him know I'm still alive...barely.  
  
Carlos block off the door to the chapel and left for the hospital. Fifteen minutes later, Carlos arrived at the hospital prepared for anything. Inside, he walked to the front desk for the hospital map and instructions for the cure. He headed to the fourth floor, to room 402 to get the vaccine base from a safe. The instructions said the combination to the safe was written on the base of the vaccine medium, which was located in the hospital's basement. He dashed out of the room and took the elevator the basement. As he exited the elevator, someone runs into him. It was Mikhail with the vaccine medium.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mikhail asked as he wiped sweat off his forehead.  
  
"I'm here to get the vaccine for the T-Virus."  
  
"You'll never get this vaccine. Umbrella will use it to control weak people like you." Mikhail said with a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
Carlos lunged himself toward Mikhail to get the medium from him. As they wrestled for it, Carlos was able to pull out him gun and shot his enemy in the shoulder. Yelling from the pain, Mikhail dropped the medium and ran away. Carlos quickly grabbed the medium and hurried back to the combination safe on the upper floors. When he got the base, he was able to put it and the medium together.  
  
Before he left the hospital, he finds a syringe so he would be able to give me the medicine. When Carlos got to the front door of the lobby, he found a time bomb next the door with twenty second left. Without thinking twice, Carlos dashed out of the hospital before the explosion.  
  
Back at the chapel, I laid there on the table, slipping in and out of consciousness. I looked at my hand. It was turning a purple-grayish color and a taste for human flesh was developing. I could feel myself dying and it was very depressing. If I had my magnum, I would kill myself. It didn't matter, I can barely move.  
  
Then I heard banging on the chapel's door. I thought it was Nemesis, but it was some man who was bleeding from his shoulder. He stood over me with a weird look on his face. I tried to focus my eyes to see who it was, but blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope to have Chp 6 up soon. Until then R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's Chp 6. ^_^ I have nothing else to say, but enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the Clock Tower, Carlos ran to the door and noticed it was opened.  
  
"Jill..." he whispered as he started to head to the chapel. When he got there, Mikhail was holding me at gunpoint.  
  
"Isn't she pretty?" Too bad she is going to die. She is going to die three ways: If I shoot her, if she isn't cured, or Nemesis." Either way, you lose."  
  
"Let her go now!"  
  
"You should let me put her out of her misery. I wouldn't have a problem with it."  
  
"Bastard, I said let her go now!"  
  
"Ok. Let's make a deal. I'll let you cure her, but you have to give me what's left of the antidote."  
  
"Damn you...Deal."  
  
Mikhail dropped my body on the floor and allowed Carlo to cure me. After Carlos cured me, Mikhail snatched the antidote and left the chapel. Within an hour, I was completely cured of T-Virus and my strength was renewed. I suggested that we leave the building before anyone else finds us. On the way out of the building, I found my magnum near the area where I fight Nemesis. Carlos told me that he placed a tracking deceive on the vaccine bottle before he came back from the hospital. I decided to go to the Dead Factory and hope to find something there that could aid us in killing Nemesis.  
  
So Carlos went after Mikhail and I left for the Dead Factory. Hoping not to run into Nemesis, I traveled through the sewers to the factory. There were several zombies in the sewers, but I wanted to conserve ammo, so I dodge them as much as I could. After being in the sewers for at least thirty minutes, I came across some set of stairs leading to a door. I jogged up the stairs and entered a room which I believed it was the Sewer Office. I walked over to the table in the center of the room and grabbed some of the sewer reports. I rested on the floor as I read the reports. After reading three reports, I gathered that something strange was going on for at least six months.  
  
As I was getting off of the floor, a middle-aged man entered the room. The man looked at me as if I was a common criminal. The man told me that his name was Nicholai and he was here to pick up the same reports that I was reading. I glanced at the symbol on his jacket and realized that he worked for Umbrella, but what I couldn't tell which side he was working for.  
  
"You're Jill Valentine." Nicholai said calmly as he gathered the reports.  
  
Aiming my gun at his head, I yelled, "How in the hell do you know that?"  
  
"Because my side is the one who sent Nemesis after you. I thought you would be dead by now. Oh well, since you are going to die anyway, you should know that Carlos is with us."  
  
I felt uneasy as he watched me. I didn't want to believe him, but Umbrella would do anything to get rid of me. What if Carlos was manipulating me and leading me into a false sense of hope?  
  
"We used him to gain your trust. You are so naïve."  
  
Just as he finished his sentence, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at me.  
  
"The beautiful die so young."  
  
Without delay, Nicholai fires his gun at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another short chapter. I hope to have chp 7 up just as quickly as chp 6. I have everything thing written out. (I should, this story is over 2 years old. I just never typed it until now). 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here goes Chp 7. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Note-It will be awhile before Chp 8 will be up because I'm going out of town for about a week ;_;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bullet missed...barely. It grazed my left cheek, but that shot was intentional. Nicholai was toying and warning me. He was trying to play mind games, but I wasn't going to fall prey to them. He smirked at me at as he placed his gun away.  
  
"Heh. You're one brave girl, but being brave like that will get you kill."  
  
Figuring that he would not kill me here, I holstered my gun.  
  
"But that same thing will keep me alive."  
  
Still giving me that same damn smirk, Nicholai walked over to me with one hand extended toward me. For some unknown reason, I allowed him to wipe the blood that exited from my wound. Then afterwards, that sadistic bastard tasted my blood and gave me a sadistic look to go along with it.  
  
"You're one sick bastard."  
  
"But I'm also a smart bastard. I hope that you have fun at the Dead Factory."  
  
As he was turning away from me, he began to laugh outrageously. He continued to laugh like that as he exited the Sewer Office. His laughter worried me. That laughter was not from a sane man. Also I was curious to know how he knew where I was going and my doubts about Carlos were starting to deepen.  
  
I searched the remainder of the office, but I didn't find anything useful. I left the same way that Nicholai left and I ended up in a graveyard with a few zombies. Noticing that the path leading to the gate was clear, I wasted no time running over to the gate. I reached the gate and tried to open it.  
  
"Dammit. It's locked."  
  
I started to look around for another exit, but the zombies were making their present known by coming over me. Those zombies were hungry for my flesh, but I didn't find the idea of being lunchmeat interesting. Going with my gut instincts, I started climbing over the gate. I was amazed by the speed of these zombies. I was barely halfway up the gate when they surrounded me. One of them grabbed hold of my leg as I was hurrying to climb over. I could feel his fingers digging into my skin as I struggled to get free. Before that zombie's teeth touch my leg, I was able to kick my leg free and made it over the gate. As my tired body landed on the cold, damp cement, I could hear the moans of the undead beasts as they tried to get through the gate. I didn't hesitate to get off the ground and run for the Dead Factory.  
  
Amazedly, the bridge that led to the Dead Factory was much closer as I thought, but Raccoon City wasn't the same as a year ago. When I got to the bridge, a reoccurring nightmare was waiting for me-Nemesis. He was in the very center on the bridge, blocking my way to my last hope. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted Nemesis gone once and for all. I had two choices- either push him off the bridge or jump off in to the river below. There was no way that I was going to let Nemesis frighten me into jumping off the bridge. Only having one true option, I charged for Nemesis. I was going to use all of my momentum to force him off the bridge.  
  
Everything that occurred afterward went in slow motion. I plowed into Nemesis and succeeded in knocking him off the bridge, but I paid the price by falling along with him. The fall down to the river felt like an eternality. Finally, I felt the impact of landing into the river. For a moment, I thought that I could swim away before Nemesis surfaced. Then I felt a heavy weight attached to my leg and pulled me down. I struggled to free my leg from Nemesis's grasp, but it seemed hopeless. I was being pulled deeper into the river and Nemesis wasn't letting go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of Chp 7. I know that you're getting tired of me leaving you hanging with cliffhangers/semi-cliffhangers, but I'm not used to write a story with more than one chapter, but hey whatever works. 


End file.
